This invention relates to portable stoves generally, and more specifically to a collapsible portable stove which is light in weight, stable and strong in use, convenient to assemble and dis-assemble, has little bulk and is convenient to carry.
Campers, backpackers and others who spend time in the out-of-doors are constantly searching for equipment which takes up little space, performs its function effectively and safely, and is inexpensive to acquire and use. Specifically, camp stoves have presented a problem because of their inherent danger in use, their expense, and bulkiness in form for carrying. Various efforts have been made to overcome these drawbacks and others, but none have been completely satisfactory.
Keffer U.S. Pat. No. 2,742,893 discloses a portable cooking stove which folds up into a metal carrying case which also acts as the framework for the stove. By its configuration, it requires a more-or-less level location for setting up, and in its collapsed state, it presents an inflexible package for carrying. It also requires many expensive fabricated and formed parts, adding to the cost.
Vache U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,284 discloses a portable cooking stove in which two cooking pots act as the carrying container when they are telescoped together. Although having many attractive features, the stove presents a "bulky" shape when ready for packing, making it difficult to pack or carry comfortably.
Lutz U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,058 discloses a portable cooking stove in which two pot-shaped cooking utensils act as the carrying container, with the elements of the stove folding into a more compact package than that of Vache, above. However, the shape of the package is still "bulky", making it difficult to pack or carry easily.